


Suddenly It Looms

by Jyou_no_Sonoko



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, dialogue only, marith, melancholy metatexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko
Summary: A tiny dialoguelet. A dialoguekin. I was just thinking about everything I've written this year, around Lilith and Mary's meeting and learning each other, and finding something new and precious. The worlds I've (and they've) been able to sink into in this hellscape of a year. And I couldn't help but see the two of them standing back from the narrative and surveying it all, and how that potential world will soon cease to exist. 20Marith has been a wild blessing of a ride.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Suddenly It Looms

**Mary:** Lilith... what happens now?

 **Lilith:** What do you mean?  
****

**Mary:** When the story changes. When everything we've seen and done becomes impossible.  
****

**Lilith:** It was always impossible. That's what made it beautiful.  
****

**Mary:** But it was potential. A brief break in the narrative of our lives where anything could happen. And now the gap is about to close again. And everything will--  
****

**Lilith:** \--disappear?  
****

**Mary:** Well, won't it?  
****

**Lilith:**...  
****

**Lilith:** I don't know.  
****

**Mary:** Everything we've built.  
****

**Lilith:** I don't know, Mary. I can't. But let me ask you this: are you happy?  
****

**Mary:** Right now?  
****

**Lilith:** Yes. Has this 'brief break in the narrative' brought you closer to happiness?  
****

**Mary:** Of course. I could never have predicted any of this. Or you.  
****

**Lilith:** Then it doesn't matter if it all ends in a few hours. You and I won't know any differently, anyway. We won't be those people.  
****

**Mary:** I want to stay Us.  
****

**Lilith:** Maybe we do.   
****

**Mary:** How?  
****

**Lilith:** Maybe it's inevitable.  
****

**Mary:** ...  
****

**Mary:** Or maybe it's all over.  
****

**Lilith:** " _When coldness wraps this suffering clay_..."  
****

**Mary:** Not Byron, Lilith.   
****

**Lilith:** No? Then how about another of your Romantics? Perhaps Tennyson?  
****

**Mary:** What of him?  
****

**Lilith:** Everything we have is fleeting. Such is the nature of existing. And so, perhaps we might console ourselves with the Memoriam: " _'tis better to have loved and lost..._ "   
****

**Mary:** "... _than never to have loved at all_."   
****

**Lilith:** And even if all is lost?  
****

**Mary:** We've loved.  
****

**Lilith:** We have.  
****

**Mary:** All right.


End file.
